Se valiente
by Tris Potter
Summary: Han pasado dos meses desde la muerte de Tris. Y los que quedaron aun no la pueden afrontar, ni tampoco la de Uriah y Will. Una tarde, Zake, Christina, Cuatro y Caleb se juntaron para hablar, cuando una misteriosa carta aparece.


Se valiente

Sumary: Han pasado dos meses desde la muerte de Tris. Y los que quedaron aun no la pueden afrontar, ni tampoco la de Uriah y Will. Una tarde, Zake, Christina, Cuatro y Caleb se juntaron para hablar, cuando una misteriosa carta aparece.

Dos meses han pasado, y no hay un solo minuto en que no piense en ella. A veces veo una cabellera rubia, ella. Otras simplemente veo unos ojos azules grisáceos y, la recuerdo. Nunca la podré superar, ella siempre será mi amor. Mi único y gran amor.

A pesar de que han pasado dos meses, no había vuelo a hablar con Caleb, no le quiero ver la cara. Es horrible, pensar que él pudo haber muerto en lugar de ella. Y ambos seriamos felices. Juntos.

Con Zake nos hemos comunicado solo por teléfono y Christina, bueno, ella está todo el día pegada a mí. Irónico, ya que yo la traté de espantar, pero no funcionó.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en mi departamento, para compartir el dolor por la pérdida del amor de mi vida.

-Tris… Ella, no era solo una amiga para mí, era mi hermana, ella sabía que yo siempre estaría para ella cuando me necesitara, y no tenía necesidad de decírselo, porque estaba segura de que ella lo sabía- Dijo Christina, con los ojos vidriosos por el recuerdo de la que fue su mejor amiga, y hermana.

-Ella era mi verdadera hermana- Me tense, era el –Ella… Ella… Dio su vida por mí, y nunca me lo perdonaré- Dijo Caleb desde la puerta.

No lo mire, a pesar de que sentía sus ojos pegados en mi espalda. No podía. Simplemente no podía mirarlo, el, el que había hecho que el amor de mi vida se sacrificara.

No podía.

Mire a Christina, ella estaba llorando en el hombro de Cara, su cuerpo daba pequeños saltos a causa de los sollozos, ella no solo había perdido a su mejor amiga, sino que al amor de su vida también, tal y cual yo.

Mire a Zake, tenía un papel en sus manos, estaba pálido y su labio inferior temblaba. Me acerqué a él rápidamente y la tomé.

Era una letra desordenada, obviamente de un hombre. Abrí el sobre.

_Chicos, no se preocupen, Tris se encuentra bien. Ella es feliz aquí, viviendo conmigo y con Uriah. Fue fácil perdonarla._

_Háganme un favor, y ayúdense entre ustedes, no les pido que nos olviden, pero supérennos. _

_Sean valientes._

_Cuatro, mi Christina, la primera vez siempre es la más difícil._

_Los queremos._

_Will._

A mitad de la carta, mi voz se quebró, Will, él había enviado la carta, ¿Cómo? No lo sé. Christina me miro.

-Creo que… Podríamos hacer algo…- Susurra Christina, con voz ahogada por las lágrimas –Es simple, pero de algo creo que servirá…- Se levantó y fue directamente a tomar un papel y un lápiz –En este papel escribes una carta, que puede ser eterna o simplemente una palabra, se la escribes a esa persona que se fue, pero no se la mandas, la doblas y luego, la quemas, se la lleva el viento y así, el dolor no te queda adentro- Dijo mientras escribía rápidamente en el papel. Tomo una caja de fósforos que había en la mesa, lo prendió y simplemente, quemo el papel. No le pregunte que había escrito.

Nos quedamos por lo que parecieron se horas en silencio, hasta que Caleb, se levantó, se despidió y se fue. Así, le siguió el resto, hasta que quede completamente solo.

Tome un lápiz, una hoja y comenzó a escribir.

_Tris:_

_No te culpo por nada. Pensé que tenía que estar enojado contigo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que era un error. No quiero estar enojado con la persona que amo. Hiciste algo de lo que yo nunca habría sido capaz. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti._

_Seguir adelante es duro, vivir sin ti es igual de difícil. Deseo más que nunca que estés aquí conmigo. Pero solo quiero decirte: Gracias. Tuvimos un doloroso tiempo juntos, pero sé que tú me seguirás demostrando tu amor. Fuiste mi familia, mi todo._

_Espero que estés segura y feliz. Te amo._

_Tobías._

_PD: Dile a Will de mi parte que haré lo que esté a mi alcance por proteger a Christina, los extraño._

Ahora era yo quien se acercaba a los fósforos, encima, había una nota "_Sabia que lo harías_" Era la letra de Christina. Sonreí.

Lentamente, acerque la llama a la hoja. Y esta, se consumió frente a mis ojos. Levante la mirada, para encontrarme otro papel.

_Soy feliz, te extraño. Se valiente._

_Tris._

Le sonreí a la extraña figura que había frente a mí, esta me guiño un ojo y desapareció.

Ella nunca me abandonaría.


End file.
